gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gearspedia:Administrators
What's an Administrator? Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureacrats A bureaucrat is exactly the same as an admin, but they can also make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact one of the community staff if you need this done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See the administrators' how-to guide for a guide on using admin functions. List of Gearspedia Administrators Bureaucrats *'JacktheBlack' (Talk) ( ) *'EightyOne' (Talk) ( ) Administrators *'Randy Andy' (Talk) ( ) *'ODST Joshie' (Talk) ( ) *'Blue.insanity.child' (Talk) ( ) *'Gears.' (Talk) ( ) Inactive Administrators (Admins are inactive if they have made less than three mainspace edits in a month) *'Spartan 387' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since March 2007 *'RelentlessRecusant' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since July 2007 *'Darthraul' (Talk)( ) - inactive since Febuary 2008 *'Darth tader' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since March 2008 *'Gears Fanatic' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since November 2008 *'Ikinator' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since November 2008 *'Darth Oblivion' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since December 2008 *'Sebastian32' (Talk) ( ) - inactive since January 2009 *'Screennameless' (Talk) *( ) Becoming an administrator Administrators are selected on an as-needed basis only. As the project grows, more administrators may be needed to assist in its operation. There are no official criteria to become an administrator, however there are a few basic guidelines. When an administrator is needed, one will be selected from the rest of the users. To be appointed, the user must: * have an account on Gearspedia for some time * be an active contributor * know how a wiki works * have no history of vandalism or abuse * Maturity What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Administration of this site